The Department of Chemistry of the University of Miami request funds for the purchase of a Gas Chromatograph/Mass Spectrometer (GC/MS). The instrument is urgently needed, since there are currently no mass spectrometers in the department at all. The specific project which require the instrument are as follows: 1. Lariat Ethers and the Formation of Membranes, Vesicles, and Molecular Boxes 2. Asymmetric Synthesis of Biologically Important Alkaloids 3. Determination of Endogenous D-Aspartate in Myelin Proteins 4. Enzymatic Synthesis of Steroids 5. Model Studies for Redox Proteins 6. Use of GC/MS in Catalysis Research 7. Environmental Photochemistry This GC/MS will be a significant addition to the Department's instrumentation capabilities, enhancing both current and future research efforts in the biomedical field.